A New Way to Play Pool
by Naley4ever616
Summary: Haley has a fun new twist on how to play pool.  How will Nathan handle it? Inspired from Episode 8.05 Nobody Taught Us To Quit, aired on 10/12/10. One-shot SMUT!


So if you Naley fans are like me, you were screaming at the tv when Brooke and Mia interrupted Nathan and Haley when they were, um, playing pool. So here's what I think would happen if they had been able to continue...Hope you like it! Reviews are welcome :)

Nathan let out a sigh as he watched the cue ball fall into the side pocket and his intended ball roll across the table, missing the pocket completely. "Ok, you made me nervous."

Haley smiled at the power she held over her husband, but right now wasn't the time for him to be messing around. "Babe you better hurry up or I'm going to have to go on without you."

The thought of Haley, well, taking matters into her own hands passed through Nathan's mind and he knew he had to be a part of that. He walked around the table to retrieve the cue ball, but not without letting his hand linger along Haley's ass as he walked past. He heard a sigh escape from her throat at his gesture. He absolutely loved how horny her pregnancy hormones we making her.

Cue ball in hand Nathan kept walking down to the end of the table and lined up his next shot. He aimed for the corner that had a couple balls hanging around the pocket, figuring that as long as he got the cue ball in that general area his odds were pretty good for getting one in. He saw Haley standing across the table from him, arms crossed across the small bump that had begun to show as her pregnancy progressed. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he pulled the cue stick back and then took his shot.

Nathan watched Haley as her eyes followed the cue ball down the table. It made contact with the green ball and at a gruesomely slow pace it made its way into the corner pocket. Nathan straightened back up and set the cue stick against the wall then began to walk around the table to claim his prize.

"Well well Mr. Scott, what'll it be?"

Nathan came up to where Haley was leaning against the table and put his hands on either side of her, bringing their bodies less than an inch apart. "Oh there are plenty of things I'd like to do to you Haley James. But I'll have to behave myself with our child being right there." He brought one hand to her stomach, placing it over the one she already had there. He leaned in for a kiss, but didn't let it go too far. He was trying to see how long she could last. But even when she wasn't hyped up on hormones she was never able to hold out for very long. He smiled when he could feel her body getting anxious under him, her hips grinding into his.

"You are being such an ass right now." Haley looked up and gave Nathan a look to show that she wasn't totally into where he was going with this.

Nathan grinned at her pouty face. "Ok, but you're going to have to be very quiet. We don't want all the people on the other side of that door to come rushing in when they hear you screaming."

"I so do not scream!" 

"Actually, you kind of do." Nathan slipped his arms around to pull her into him. "But it's ok, I like it." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You look very sexy when you scream."

Feeling his hot breath on her ear had Haley getting very anxious. This was one of those moments where she definitely knew she was pregnant because the wetness that came rushing was more than usual. She was trying to make this fun for her and Nathan but this playful banter he was going for was like cruel and unusual punishment. _Screw it_ she thought, and decided to take control of the situation.

"Hales, I thought I got to decide?" His question arose as she began pulling his shirt up over his head, trying to get this show on the road.

"Yeah, well your time's up buster. Either make a move or play along." She didn't mean to sound so demanding. Aw hell, who was she kidding, of course she did. She knew what she needed and she was determined to get it.

_What the hell_ he thought. With how she was acting he didn't think it was going to take too long, so what were the odds someone was going to come in while this was going on? He put his hands on her hips and helped lift her up onto the pool table. She began pushing the balls away as she made her way back on the table. Nathan removed his shirt and threw it across the room then turned around, but then stopped short. Her knees were bent and she was grinding her hips into the table, her head was thrown back and she was starting to moan. "Hales, what're you doing?"

Haley looked up at him and a blush began to creep into her cheeks. "What? I couldn't wait and this was all I had to work with."

Nathan laughed. "Well could you at least wait for me?"

"Only if you get up here in the next 10 seconds. Otherwise this pool table and I are going to become quick friends."

Nathan knew she wasn't kidding, so he quickly dropped his pants and boxers before climbing up to help her with her clothes. He had noticed that she'd been wearing a lot of skirts lately, but he was beginning to realize it was for the moments like these where she couldn't wait until they got into the privacy of their own house before she was attacking him. He certainly didn't mind the easy access. As he ran his hands up her legs he caught the hem of her skirt and rolled it up over her hips (no use in removing it when this was just as easy. Plus it would be helpful should they need a quick cover for any interruptions.)

Haley arched her back up to help Nathan free the area, then reached down to pull him up so she could kiss him. With frenzy she traced along his lower lip with her tongue until he allowed her entrance. Her tongues explored every corner of his mouth while her hands began tracing up and down his back, leaving marks here and there.

Nathan began feeling a breast through her shirt while his other hand traveled south. He reached between them and hooked his finger around her underwear to pull them down far enough. In doing so his finger brushed against her wet sex. Apparently the pool table had done its job well in preparing her because she came, even with a motion as simple as that. She broke the kiss and gasped for air. She bent her head down and bit into Nathan's shoulder, trying to keep from being too loud. These damn hormones made her more sensitive to everything. But she wasn't complaining. Orgasms while pregnant were like, well, nothing she normally felt. It would be worth being pregnant all the time if just to get this pleasure when they made love.

When he felt she had recovered Nathan quickly moved into her. Her orgasm had her ready and waiting for him and the heat that began to grip his erection was unbelievable. He had to stop for a second and concentrate on not coming right then and there. Haley, however, would have none of that.

"Mrnfklsnfkl."

"What was that?"

Haley took a breath and tried to summon enough coherency to formulate her demand. "For God's sake Nate, MOVE."

"Shhhhh, not just yet. This is the part where I get to do whatever I want."

Haley didn't try to hide her scowl, but her focus was quickly pulled back to what he was doing to her. Not only was his pace agonizingly slow but he had moved one of her legs and was positioning himself at a new angle that was giving him access to new spots. She couldn't believe how close she felt but just couldn't fall over the edge. She started thrusting up when he descended, which added much more pressure and that was all she needed. Once again her toes curled and she had to refrain from screaming his name.

Nathan could tell she was struggling to keep her voice down throughout her second orgasm so he bent down and captured her mouth with his. She refocused her energy from screaming and paid attention to every movement of his lips against hers.

While there was certainly more that Nathan would like to do to his wife, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. He began speeding up his thrusts, and with each one he could feel her gripping him and trying to keep him from leaving.

Haley was certainly more than satisfied, but she still wanted Nathan to get something out of this too. Knowing what she needed to do, this time it was she who reached down between them. She began stroking her clit in time with Nathan's movements and she felt herself getting keyed up all over again.

Whether it was the sight of his wife touching herself, or that she began to go into her third orgasm, a burst of white exploded in front of Nathan as he came inside her. Usually at this point in their activity he would silently wish that Haley would get pregnant, but thankfully he had already succeeded at that.

As Haley's body finally began to relax and cool down she opened her eyes and found Nathan looking at her, smiling. "What?"

"I was just thinking maybe we should get a pool table for the house. You know, in case you want to play this game again sometime."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I just want my girl to get whatever she wants."

Haley smiled and reached up to run a hand through Nathan's hair. "This is what I want."

"Sex on a pool table?"

She laughed. "No. I just want to be with you. And I want you to be happy." Haley sat up and tried to smooth her shirt and skirt back down as Nathan retrieved his shirt and began redressing himself. "Of course sex on a pool table isn't too bad either."

Nathan laughed and came up to where Haley was sitting on the edge of the table. He helped her down then wrapped his arms around her, tucking her under his chin. "This is all I need to be happy Hales. You, Jamie, and our baby. That's all." Looking over her head he surveyed the damage on the pool table. "Um, we might want to do something about that stain on the table."

Haley whipped her head around. "WHAT?" Couldn't a woman have spontaneous afternoon sex in her office with her husband without someone having to find out? "What are we going to do?"

"Does anyone actually ever use this table? To play pool, I mean." He gave her a wink.

Haley returned with a smirk. "Not really."

Nathan walked over and picked up the rack from the wall. Then he walked around the table and retrieved all the balls from the pockets, putting them into the triangle. Once he had them all he scooted the rack over the stain. "There. Just leave it like this for a while, and then come in one day and ask how that stain got there, acting like you have no idea what it is. Problem solved."

"That better work."

"Well if someone hadn't had to have three orgasms it might not be so big."

Haley turned around and gave Nathan a smack on the shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you were the reason why mister."

"Oh I don't know, you and the pool table seemed to be getting along pretty well without me. But I'll be happy to take credit for getting you to break that record when we get home later." He took her hand and pulled her close to him to kiss her.

Just when Haley was beginning to think the pool table might be getting a little more action she heard someone open the door.

"Hey gu...oh whoa!" Brooke covered her eyes and spun around. "Haley! What are you doing?"

Haley groaned and pressed her face into Nathan's chest, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Brooke what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to talk for a sec. Ugh, I'm so glad we got here before the show started."

"Um, Brooke?" Mia started, "I think we already missed the show." she said, seeing the wrinkles on Haley's clothes.

"Oh my God I think I'm going to be sick. Haley, I'll be out here whenever you're done." Brooke practically ran out of the studio.

Haley turned around to yell after Brooke. "C'mon, it's not like I didn't catch you doing anything worse during high school!" She looked over to Mia, who was looking pretty uncomfortable as well.

"I think I'll just go wait with Brooke." Mia spun on her heels and headed out, but not before shutting the door with a wink.

Haley turned back to Nathan. "Oh my God, I can't believe that just happened."

Nathan laughed. "Well, at least they didn't come in any earlier than they did. Now _that_ would've been embarrassing."

"Ugh, don't even think about that. I guess we should get out there before they think we're doing something in here." Haley walked over to get her things from her desk and headed for the door. "Are you coming?" She turned to see Nathan staring at the pool table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking I might practice a little here so that next time I don't completely fail on the first shot."

"Nate, I think your pool skills were sufficient enough for this." She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the rules of our little game here could transfer to another sport. Like, say, basketball?"

Nathan felt himself harden a little at the thought of carrying out this on their court at home. Oye, this was going to be a fun pregnancy.

Ok, so I know this is probably pretty rough but I was super excited to write it immediately after the episode tonight was over :) And for those of you who missed it, check it out! Season 8 Episode 5: Nobody Taught Us To Quit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
